With a continuous development of the communication technology, a convenient communication way is provided for a user. The user may communicate with others at anytime and anywhere by multiple ways, such as text, voice and video. The text communication may mainly be implemented by communicating with others by text message. The voice communication may include an audio message and an audio call. The video communication may include a video message and a video call. The video communication has a good communication experience for allowing users to chat face to face, and is often preferred by the user. In the situation that there are a variety of communication ways, a data processing becomes a key to provide high quality communication services for the users.
In an existing data processing method, a first communication device obtains a communication request initiated to a second communication equipment, in a video call; the first communication device judges whether a communication connection between the first communication device and the second communication device can be established; if the communication connection can be established between the first communication device and the second communication device, the first communication device can perform a video communication with the second communication device; if the communication connection cannot be established between the first communication device and the second communication device, the first communication device cannot perform the video communication with the second communication device, and the communication process ends. In this case, if the user of the first communication device expects to select other communication ways such as a text message, an audio message or a video message, the user need to manually select the way of leaving a message, which can be provided by the first communication device. After the user selects the way of leaving a message, the first communication device can provide the corresponding communication service to the user.
In the process for implementing the data processing method, at least the following problems in the existing technology are found.
In the process of data processing in the existing technology, when it is detected that the communication connection between the first communication device and the second communication device fails to be established, the first communication device cannot perform a communication with the second communication device and the communication process ends. Then, the user need to manually select the way of leaving a message, and thus the corresponding communication service may be continued. Therefore, a convenient and quick communication service cannot be provided for the user.